Professor Fennel
''"I always get that reaction at first, but after our session you'll find yourself much happier- just like me." - Buddized Fennel '' Professor Fennel is the head researcher at the rebuilt Dreamyard, and the creator of the Lucid Mist. She currently serves as an esthetician for Team Buddy. She appears in "What if I Had a Pokemon Evil Team?" "Alola Vacation" and briefly in the Aether Audio Logs. Appearance Normally, Professor Fennel wears glasses, a basic white lab coat and pink undershirt, with pink shoes. She keeps her hair down, and wears a pink flower pin in her hair. When Buddyized, Fennel retains her glasses and wears a white and pink dress with pink high heels. Instead of a hairpin, she now wears a wristband with a similar flower on it, and her hair is now done up in the beehive hairstyle. Personality In her normal state in "What if I Had a Pokemon Evil Team" Fennel is shown to be prone to high emotions, showing great concern over the theft of her Musharna and great excitement over its return. She is not especially strict or formal, as seen in her giving Musharna a playful pet name, "Sailor Muun". However, once initially Buddized, Fennel undergoes a shift in personality and becomes very dazed and suggestible, showing a very carefree attitude towards the heinous acts of Team Buddy. She is eager to help anyone, as shown in her lack of hesitation to list off all the components for the Lucid Mist Emitter to the player. In the Alola Vacation animatic and the Aether Audio Logs Buddyized Fennel appears again, now going by the title Dr. Fennel. This time, her Buddyized personality is very different from what it was in "What If I Had a Pokemon Evil Team?". Buddyized Fennel in "Alola Vacation" is very relaxed and calm throughout the entirety of the animatic, a sharp difference from her previously dazed and helpful demeanor. She is polite and cheerful, referring to people as "deary" and "darling", while still maintain a much more professional attitude than her normal state. She also seems to be a bit more numb to the pain and emotions of others, and more focused on her work than her previous buddyized state. What If I Had A Pokemon Evil Team? In the Buddyverse, Fennel first appears in the "What If I Had A Pokemon Evil Team?" video. Sometime after the events of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, Professor Fennel becomes the head researcher at the rebuilt Dreamyard and begins research on an experimental form of Dream Mist known as Lucid Mist. Early on in the protagonist's journey, Fennel runs into them in a panic. She tells them that someone has broken into the Dreamyard, and stolen a sample of highly concentrated Dream Mist as well as a Musharna and asks their help in retrieving it. Once the protagonist has battled Rosie and retrieved the Musharna, they return to the Dreamyard and find Fennel surrounded by Team Buddy grunts, as she explains why the Lucid Mist is so important. When she notices the protagonist, she thanks them for their help and explains the story behind the Lucid Mist. After the protagonist leaves, Fennel does not reappear in the story until after the protagonist has defeated the Nimbasa Gym. The protagonist recieves a call from Professor Juniper, who tells them to head to the Dreamyard, as she thinks something is wrong. The protagonist rushes to the Dreamyard, and after battling their way to Fennel's office, they find her, standing in front of the Lucid Mist Emitter, although they don't recognize her at first, as she has been Buddyized. They tell her about the evil that Team Buddy has done, but Fennel laughs it off and tells the protagonist that Team Buddy wishes only to unite the region, and help people such as herself. Cherry then walks over and explains what has happened to Fennel to the protagonist. Fennel, eager to help Cherry, cheerfully explains all the components she used to build the Mist Emitter. Cherry stops her, and initiates a double battle against the protagonist alongside Fennel. Once the protagonist wins, Cherry runs away and Fennel passes out. When she comes to, she manages to shake off the effects of the Lucid Mist and explains what happened to her and how she created the Mist Emitter. She apologizes for her acts and urges the player to stop Team Buddy. After the protagonist's battle with Mr. Buddy on the rooftop of the Buddy Building, Juniper and Fennel (still in her Team Buddy outfit) meet up with them and thank them. Fennel tells the protagonist that she remembers something about Team Buddy having a backup plan involving a "shooting star". She can't remember much else, but promises that if she does, she will let them know. Later, Fennel contacts the protagonist and tells them that she remembers that there was something at Virbank City that Team Buddy needed. This is Fennel's final appearance in the video. Alola Vacation Professor Fennel's next appearance in the Buddyverse is in the Alola Vacation animatic. Shortly after Cynthia has entered her room at the Team Buddy Salon and sat down, Fennel opens the door and walks in, holding a clipboard. She is Buddyized, as indicated by her 50's style outfit and changed demeanor. She introduces herself as "Dr. Fennel", and exchanges some dialogue with Cynthia. She folds back the chair Cynthia is sitting in, and when Cynthia hears the cries of her Garchomp and attempts to get up, activates the chair's restraints, locking Cynthia to it. Fennel brings Cynthia back up to a sitting position, and pulls the hairdryer down over her head, telling Cynthia the benefits of joining Team Buddy. Once Cynthia is set, Fennel walks over to the television in front of Cynthia and turns it on, then cheerfully leaves the room, leaving Cynthia to be Buddized. Aether Foundation Audio Logs Dr. Fennel makes a brief appearance in the Aether Audio Logs, specifically on Day 19. The doctor is eating lunch in the cafeteria at the Aether Paradise, when he exclaims for Fennel to give him back his fork, claiming that despite not being Buddyized or running a salon he still deserves a fork. He says he'll report her to upper management, to which Fennel cheerfully tells him to. On the next day, the doctor reports that his attempt was unsuccesful, as apparently forks are only for Team Buddy elite. Trivia Professor Fennel is voiced by Nomadic Bard It is currently unknown whether the Fennel present in Alola Vacation and the Audio Logs is the same Fennel from the original Team Buddy video. Fennel was the first named character to be Buddyized Images Category:Team Buddy Category:Unovan Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Buddyized Characters Category:Professors